This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for controlling the operation of gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor compresses air, which is mixed with fuel and channeled to the combustor. The mixture is then ignited to generate hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled to the turbine which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to power a load, such as an electrical generator, or to propel an aircraft in flight.
Gas turbine engines operate in many different operating conditions, and combustor performance facilitates engine operation over a wide range of engine operating conditions. Controlling combustor performance facilitates improving overall gas turbine engine operations.